Litte Valentine
by RodneyIsGodney
Summary: Rodney and Jennifer get a special delivery on Valentine's Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I wish!

**Summary**: Rodney and Jennifer get a special delivery on Valentine's Day.

**Pairings:** McKeller

_A/N: Many thanks to **Varda** for inspiring me to continue with this fic._

* * *

** Little Valentine**

Try as she might Jennifer just could not ignore her bladder any longer so she gave up on sleep for the time being. Getting out of bed was tricky and once she was on her feet she wished she wasn't as her back protested being vertical once again. With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom for the 5th time that night, her bladder about half the size it used to be. Once she was finished with that she decided to go to the lab to see if she could drag Rodney to bed. She had grabbed her pink scrunchie from where she'd left it on the bathroom sink when she had taken a bath earlier and was pulling her blonde hair back into something resembling a ponytail as she made her way over to her and Rodney's bed. She grabbed her white fluffy robe from the foot of the bed and slipped it around her, synching the belt loosely about her belly. She toed her slippers out from under the bed and stepped into them then made her way to the door.

She hummed _Brahms Lullaby _as she walked down the corridor away from their quarters and towards the transporter. As she was stepping carefully up into the transporter she felt a twinge in her belly and sucked in a breath. _Probably indigestion from those burrito's I had for dinner._ Jennifer mused as she tapped the spot for the lab on the map. Behind her the doors closed with a soft whoosh. Seconds later the doors re-opened just as quietly and she stepped down and out of the transporter, humming once again.

She was ten feet from the door to Rodney's lab when a much stronger twinge ran through her stomach. "Ooh, Ow!" She gasped and waited for the pain to subside. Jennifer resumed humming as soon as the pain abated and continued the short distance to the door, the melodic notes carrying down the hall as well as into Rodney's lab. Once she was in the lab she couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her. Rodney was, as always, hunched over his laptop pecking away at the keys and muttering about incompetent scientists; his hair all mussed from running his hands through it too many times to count. Empty coffee cups littered the tabletop around him along with a few _PowerBar_ wrappers and the tray that held the dinner that Jennifer brought him earlier and now just boasted the crumbs and scraps of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and a jello cup, scraped clean, tipped on it's side.

"Rodney?" She called from the doorway. When he didn't respond right away she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Rodney." She tried again.

"Gah!" He jumped nearly a foot in the air knocking back his stool in the process, it's little wheels carrying it a few feet where it smacked into another table with a resounding thwap. He grabbed onto the edge of the table in a futile attempt to keep from hitting the floor but his hands hit the food tray instead, sending it and it's now meager contents flying every where. The result of which was him smacking his chin on the edge of the table, jarring his teeth and biting down on his tongue. He caught the amused look on Jennifer's still smiling face as he tried pulling himself up and new she was finding it very difficult not to laugh. He glared and tried to stand but an open notebook lying on the floor directly under the table had other ideas. He placed his right foot under him and, unbeknownst to him, on the notebook. As he went to stand up his right foot slipped on the pages of the notebook, sending him off balance. Pin-wheeling his arms did not have the desired effect as it sent him flying backwards and, unfortunately, crashing into his previously vacated stool. He hit it with such force that it began to wobble dangerously. Rodney looked up in horror as the stool then toppled over.

"Rodney!" Jennifer called out, a look of fear on her face.

"Oh shi-!" he cried just before the metal chair on wheels crashed on top of him, one of it's legs slammed into his crotch.

Rodney grunted as he pushed the stool away and curled up on his side. He put his hands between his legs and whimpered while Jennifer looked on, trying desperately to keep a straight face.

"I think I just lost the ability to reproduce." Rodney squeaked, his voice a few decibels higher than normal.

Jennifer giggled, "Good thing we got a head start then, huh? She patted her swollen belly for emphasis.

He looked up at her and his face softened. He picked himself up off the floor, his injury all but forgotten, and moved to stand beside her. He rested his left hand on her round belly and said, "We sure did." He smiled and kissed her temple lovingly.

Just then a third twinge ripped through her belly and she cried out as pain flowed through her stomach in waves. Rodney, who still had his left hand on her stomach, felt the odd contraction and knew something was wrong. Another contraction hit and Jennifer screwed her eyes closed against the pain and blindly sought out the hand not on her stomach. Rodney grabbed her flailing hand and winced as she white knuckled it.

"Jennifer?" Rodney worriedly searched her face.

"Rodney...: Jennifer cried, "I think the baby..." There was an odd hitch in her breathing and Rodney caught her as she past out.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

TBC...

_A/N 2: I had written this a while ago and finally decided to post it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this one is so short, I had wanted to post chapters 2 and 3 together but chapter because chapter 2 is so short but Ch.3 is giving me trouble. Also, I'm sorry for the wait - I was hoping to have this finished by now.**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, there not mine.

* * *

"And how did this happen?" Carson gestured to the bleeding gash over Lorne's left eye. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and gestured for Lorne to lay down. Evan stretched out on the exam bed and rested his hands on his belly.

"My head got in the way of Ronon's fist while we were sparring." Lorne retorted dryly. He flinched, imperceptibly, when Carson started cleaning the wound. "How long is this gonna take doc?"

"Why, ye have somewhere ye got ta be?" Carson threaded a suture through a surgical needle and with a pair of forseps guided the curved needle and the silk into Evans skin and began to suture the wound closed.

"I have a date tonight." Evan grinned excitedly, "Don't wanna be late." He rolled is eyes up to track Carsons progress. "How may stitches am I gettin' doc?

"Well, the wound is fairly small so, I'd say three or four." Carson finished the second stitch and asked, "Who is the lucky lass?"

Evan started to answer but was cut off by Carson's shout of "Bloody Hell!" and flinched when a startled Carson accidentally stuck him with the needle he was using to apply the stitches.

"Sorry Major."

"No problem doc."

Carson tapped his earwig, " What is it Rodney?."

"_It's Jennifer, sh-she's passed out! I-I-I cant wake her up! Carson... the baby... I think something's wrong!"_


End file.
